Family of Red And Blue
by LukesDragon
Summary: A short fic from Eldes' POV set at the very end of Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness.Contains a few spoilers.


**Family of Blue and Red**

**By Luke's Dragon**

AN. I have been playing Pokemon XD a lot lately and really liked it. This is my second fic based on it. The character Eldes and Ardos reminded me of Seed and Culgan from Suikoden 2 so I really got them. This is from Eldes' POV and may contain spoilers. Any speech is in _italics _and most of it is taken direct from the game, and the fight scene is just how it went for me. Enjoy & review xXx.

**A Pokemon XD Story**

That kid, he just smashed past Ardos without breaking a sweat, even shadow Snorlax couldn't stop them. This really does look like the end for Cipher. He tried a full frontal assault but the Grand Master activated the bases defence systems and threw up the unbreakable barriers. They won't stop him for long however. Citadark Island was supposed to be impossible to get to, so the base was never built to be defended from a determined assault and what few peons we have left certainly won't hold him up for very long. Which all in all means that very soon I'm going to have to fight him, and I'm going to lose.

It's strange to think that millions of dollars of research, legions of troops and the best laid plans of mice and Pokemon are being smashed to pieces by a teenager and a Jolteon, and there aren't going to be any second chances after this. We have nowhere to run, if it comes to it I fear they will destroy the whole island and take out all the research we've done. I wonder what's happened to my brother and father , have we closed the doors to our hearts too?

I wonder if I've been wrong all along? I've followed Greevil and Ardos because that's all I've ever known. My earliest memories were growing up on the streets of Pyrite Town with only my Trapinch and Ardos my big brother and his abra. Not family by blood of course, none of them are, but family is what you make of it. Then one fateful day Greevil came along and took us in, we'd literally won the lottery two street kids adopted by one of the richest men in the world, he took us in and taught us everything, about family, what it means to be a man and pokemon battling. Then one day about five years ago he changed that's when he formed Cipher. In its first incarnation he kept his hands clean and let the puppet mayor of Phenac take the fall. I really hoped it was over then, but then he came upon the idea of XD001.

Now I wonder if even that, our greatest achievement can save us.

_Eldes_

_Sir! _It still feels strange calling him 'Sir' or 'Grand Master'

_Who allowed this child to penetrate our defences so deeply? What is the meaning of this? The others cannot be counted on at all. I am giving you the responsibility of dealing with this child_

With that he's gone, no doubt to prepare XD001 for battle and I'm left to confront this trainer who's caused so many problems. He doesn't look anything special, not yet a man, but no longer a boy. He does of course have the lethal snag machine on his arm, is it that which gives him his power or is it more? Is it the passion that shines in his green eyes? I don't want this fight, a pokemon battle is supposed to be a contest between trainers, equals. There's no honour in this and it will prove nothing, and if I win, does that mean the world is doomed?

_You've finally managed to anger Master Greevil. I thought I'd end up battling you one day but this isn't how I had hoped to face you, if we battle here it will be unfulfilling and without meaning. Knowing that will you still challenge me?_

_No_

_I'm sorry, the Grand Masters orders are absolute, I can't refuse them_

I don't want to have to do this but there is no choice, no continues, no tomorrows.

We do battle I lead with my Ninjask and shadow Manectric against his Jolteon and Walrein. We already know from bitter experience that Jolteon is his strongest ally. It is proved almost instantly, Jolteon blasts Manectric with his thunderbolt causing massive damage despite Manectric's resistance to electric moves. My Ninjask uses silver wind but it barely harms Walrein. The giant ice break pokemon counter attacks with aurora beam, destroying Ninjask. Manectric, a shadow pokemon and lacking the electric moves that could help here summons the shadow sky. I bring out my shadow Salamance to back up Manectric. Almost before I can react my opponent has thrown a snag ball, and I can only watch in horror as Manectric is taken away from me. I'm still in shock when Walrein blasts Salamance with aurora beam causing critical damage, all Salamace can do is to use shadow hold to stop them escaping. I bring out my oldest and most trusted ally, one who I refused to turn into a shadow pokemon, Flygon, the final evolution of Trapinch.

The battle however goes from bad to worse, Salamance is snagged and there is nothing I can do against the snag machines' power. Flygon valiantly uses double edge to critically wound the lethal Walrein who retaliates with his dreadful aurora beam ice move. I'm running out of pokemon so call forward shadow Marowak, at least Walrein is on his last legs. Jolteon uses his extreme speed to get the advantage, opening fire with a salvo of pin missiles against Flygon, taking him out of the battle, Walrein, nearly out of energy has enough strength to fire water pulse at Marowak dropping his health to critical levels, but the bone keeper is able to attack with shadow rush and defeat Walrein at last.

He calls out his next pokemon, Ardos' shadow Snorlax! Already the door to its heart is starting to open up, I never believed the purification process could happen so quickly. I only have my shadow Lapras left to call out. It is with a heavy heart I watch as Marowak is snagged away from me. Snorlax and Jolteon attack as one, wounding Lapras, but she is strong enough to keep fighting, even bringing Jolteon down with a massive shadow storm. The battle though looks to be beyond me as Victreebel is called out, it's now four against one. He throws another snag ball at Lapras but she shrugs the attempt off and attacks Snorlax with all her might, but it is hopeless, the giant barely notices, his own darkness protecting him from the full force of Lapras' attack. I hardly care when yet another snag attempt takes my last pokemon away from me. It's all over just like that. _We've lost totally_

_You are powerful, more powerful than I imagined. If you aim to stop our plan you should keep going. However the Grand Master's power is probably far greater than you can imagine. I doubt you will be able to beat him. _

_I can win, I have to. _And he looks so sure, so confident, but how?

_Perhaps but how can you hope to beat XD001_

_I have something. _He shows me a poke ball. White on the bottom, purple on top inscribed with a letter

M. I've only ever seen one before.

_A Master Ball? But how?_

_A gift from my father_

I smile and walk off. This looks like its going to be interesting after all.

…

I don't even watch the final battle, it doesn't matter any more and I suppose I already know that we can't win this fight, and just like that the battle is over, Greevil has lost. Ardos is telling Greevil that we should blow up Citadark Isle, but I have to do something I can't let them do this any more.

_Wait, please wait. You're willing to sacrifice everyone so you can escape? You should be ashamed_

_Ashamed? Clinging to foolish pride will guarantee Cipher's demise. Cipher must survive. That is our first duty. The Grand Master feels the same way_

_What are you saying? The shadow pokemon factory has been destroyed, XD001 was defeated, nothing remains of Cipher!_

_Silence! Cipher will live forever. If only this child hadn't… Grand Master, please give the order to blow up Citadark Isle._

_Stop! Let's put a stop to this Father_

_Don't call him father! Call him the Grand Master_

_Father you've lost sight of what is important. You got carried away with this whole Grand Master nonsense. It isn't possible to take over the world by producing powerful pokemon. Just think of this child. This child's pure heart won out over XD001. We were in the wrong._

_Silence, Silence! Why aren't you showing some spine, we've come so far!_

_Cipher is finished Father, you yourself should know that more than anyone_

Ardos runs, but away from the self destruct button, towards the escape helicopter. I have half a mind to follow him, and I know that one day I will have to catch him, but for now there is something more important that I need to do, I hold my hand out to my father to help him to his feet.

_Now please stand up. This is how it must be, the laws of the land will render judgement on what we have done._

_Oh everything I did all of it was a mistake._

I turn to our conqueror, there needs to be something said. I don't know what I'll do now, should I wait for the authorities to come and take us away? Should I chase after Ardos? I just don't know where I go from here, but something needs to be said.

_Thanks to your courage we were finally able to wake from our nightmares. Thank you. You have nothing to fear from us ever. You should return home to your family. Let us meet again too. The next time we battle it won't be as mortal enemies. I will look forward to it._

He leaves, and I'm left alone in the middle of my shattered world, maybe the darkness has left our hearts, but all I want to know is where do I go from here?


End file.
